


One Tuesday with Morning's Obversation

by lizzysup



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzysup/pseuds/lizzysup
Summary: Just having lunch with your cool moms
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	One Tuesday with Morning's Obversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guz/gifts).



> "MO on an adventure! Or maybe hanging with his Moms! Just doing some stuff and not being traumatized or depressed."
> 
> * * *

Sometimes your moms drag you out to lunch, you talk to a cool person and you do your strati thing and have a fucking chill time. Happy Secret Samol!!!


End file.
